


Just Ask Him, Sherlock

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sherlock, Diners, Gay Male Character, Gay Sherlock, M/M, Muffins, Nervous Sherlock, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock has been secretly (and alone) has been going to a local diner for a few weeks now and not because of the food. He only goes when a certain server is working there and Sherlock is going try something that he has never done before. Ask someone out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

Sherlock walked into the diner. For the past few weeks, he has be going to a certain diner like clockwork twice a week. He really did not eat at the diner but there was something that always looked delicious to him every time he has been going there but it was not on the menu. As Sherlock sat down at the counter, he noticed a cup of tea just appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw _him_. The reason he has been coming down to the diner. The man was very tall (around 6'3”), he had short, dirty blond hair but it was style with gel. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a white apron with some old stains on it and a name tag that said “Kingston” on it, black jeans and black sneakers with white laces tied perfectly. He was also somewhat muscly but not like body builder muscly or “bulked up”. Sherlock always felt like he was turning into goo when he saw him but he has never heard him talk.

“How did you know it was me?” Sherlock asked. The Server looked at him and smiled.

“With those eyes and cheekbones, I even would remember that face in a crowd.” He said to him. Sherlock stayed calm and blushed but on the inside, he was squealing with delight. His voice was deep but had a bit of Southern American accent to it. Kingston chuckled then went to go help another customer. Sherlock looked down at his tea and sighed.

“Come on, Sherlock, you can do this! All you have to do is ask him out. The worst he can do is either say no or he is straight.” Sherlock thought to himself as he calmed down. As he reached over to put some sugar in this tea, Kingston came back over to Sherlock.

“I just realized something.” Kingston said to him. Sherlock got some sugar out of little bowl on the counter, trying to pretend to not pay attention but he was.

“Every time you come in here, it is always on days that I am working.” Kingston added. Sherlock looked up at him as he put the sugar in his tea and began to mix it.

“Maybe it is just coincidence.” Sherlock said to him as he tapped the spoon on the side of his cup a couple of times.

“Could be but I am not gonna lie...I enjoy seeing you here.” Kingston told him then smiled. Sherlock's eyes widened and blushed again but this time, the flush of color was a bit more darker. A customer called over to Kingston so Sherlock was by himself once again, mentally kicking himself for not asking Kingston when he had the chance.

“Okay, Sherlock, forgot your original plan. Just say it and do not hesitate.” Sherlock thought. When he walked back over to take care of something, Sherlock decided to just go for it.

“Excuse me, I do not mean to bother but I need to ask you something.” Sherlock piped up. Kingston turned around.

“Yes?” Kingston asked. Suddenly, Sherlock felt too nervous to ask him his real question.

“Do you have any muffins?” Sherlock asked then internally winced after realizing what he just said.

“We sure do. Any particular one you would like?” Kingston replied.

“Surprise me.” Sherlock said. Kingston nodded and when int to the kitchen to grab one. When the door closed, Sherlock laid he is head on the counter and knocked against it a few times with it then stayed like that for several seconds.

“YOU. HUGE. IDIOT. What the hell is wrong with you?! Quit being such a chicken or just go home.” Sherlock thought to himself. As the door opened again, Sherlock quickly sat up sat up on the stool and quickly took a breath but ended up having a bit of a coughing fit. Kingston quickly walked over to him to make sure he was okay.

“Are you alright?” Kingston said as he put the plate down onto the counter. Sherlock quickly sipped some of his tea and calmed down.

“Yes. Thanks. I guess I should be more careful.” Sherlock said as he took a few breathes.

“No problem. Here, let me get you some more tea.” Kingston said as he took his cup and went into the kitchen to get it. Sherlock started to feel so horrible and embarrassed. Not because people were looking at home because he felt like he was being either too needy or Kingston might think he is stupid now. As Kingston brought out the tea, Sherlock thanked him and then went on to eat the muffin and finish his tea, secretly feeling like a huge fool. When he was ready to pay, Kingston walked over and stood in front of him.

“You do not need to feel embarrassed. It happens to all of us.” Kingston whispered to him then took the book with Sherlock's credit card in it. When he walked back over, Sherlock had his tip ready for him.

“I feel like I owe you a huge explanation.” Sherlock said.

“It is not necessary.” Kingston said.

“Please, let me say it I was not trying to be annoying or any thing...I actually came down here for a reason and every time I wanted to say what I was really trying to say, I got so nervous. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable or any thing.” Sherlock explained. Kingston smiled.

“You're fine. In fact, I know how you feel. We all have our moments. We are only human after all and it is the little things about us that make us who were are. I enjoy talking and serving you. And you were not annoying or any thing like that. Which meant that I got to interact with you more. ...I know that you might find that a bit strange, though.” Kingston said back to Sherlock. Sherlock felt happy after hearing what Kingston told him.

“I do not find that strange at all” Sherlock said, smiling.

“In fact, I had a question of my own to ask to you but since I am too nervous to ask myself...I decided to ask you in a different sort of fashion.” Kingston replied as he handed Sherlock back his card with the receipt wrapped around it. Sherlock was speechless as Sherlock gently took the card out of his hand.

“I...I..thank you.” Sherlock said, blushing.

“You are welcome.” Kingston said. Both of them looked at each other for another few seconds before a customer was asking for a server.

“Have a great nigh...Sherlock.” Kingston said and then went to go help the customer. Sherlock left the diner and headed home. After feeling curious about what Kingston meant by he asked his question in a “different sort of fashion”, Sherlock looked at back of the receipt and blushed. There was a note on the back of it. It said, “Call me”, with Kingston's cellphone number on it and heart after it. Sherlock smiled. Kingston kind of figured what Sherlock was going to ask but Kingston beat him to it. Sherlock walked the rest of the way home, feeling giddy and excited. When he arrived at the flat, John asked him what was going on but Sherlock did not tell him exactly what happened but John secretly already knew.

“Did you ask him?” John asked.

“Ask who what?” Sherlock replied.

“The server you have been visit at the diner downtown.” John Watson said with a smirk on his face. Sherlock stood there and hid his face in his hand.

“How did you know?” Sherlock asked, still with his hands hiding his face.

“I found a few receipts from there on the table in the kitchen and the same server's name popped on each one of the so I kind of figured that is why you have been going out a lot lately.” John explained. Sherlock sighed and uncovered his face then looked at John.

“So...did you?” John asked.

“No....he asked me.” Sherlock answered. John smiled.

“That is wonderful!” John said to him.

“Though...I felt like I made an arse of myself but I do not want to go into detail about it.” Sherlock to told him.

“I am not asking you to. I am so happy for you, Sherlock.” John said.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said back then looked at the receipt, sighing.

“Just need to call him and set up our date.” Sherlock said.

“Call him tomorrow or whenever you are ready. He gave you the number for a reason, Sherlock.” John said.

“True nor he gave me a deadline to call him either.” Sherlock said.

“Either way, do this as soon as possible.” John said.

“I will. ...I think I going to go do something to put my mind and nerves at ease for the rest of the night.” Sherlock said. As he walked past John, he suddenly stopped and looked back at him.

“And thank you.” Sherlock said. John nodded and then Sherlock went into his room for the rest of the night and then the very next day, Sherlock called Kingston and they went on their date that Friday night. At the end of the night, Sherlock asked him out on a second date and Kingston said yes. What happens after that, only time will tell.

 

_**The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I will be continuing this Sherlock/Male OC pairing after this oneshot but I might.  
> That is why I ended it like that, if anyone is wondering...


End file.
